Candlelight
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Veronica: “she who makes victory”- The nerve that never relaxes, the eye that never blanches, the thought that never wanders, the purpose that never wavers - these are the masters of victory. – Is she the master of victory? LoVe PiVe


**Candlelight **

**By: Rosefire **

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars". I am simply using the characters for fictional purposes.

**Pairing-** Piz/Veronica, Logan/Veronica

**Summary-** Veronica: "she who makes victory"- The nerve that never relaxes, the eye that never blanches, the thought that never wanders, the purpose that never wavers - these are the masters of victory. – Is she the master of victory?

**Spoilers-** All three seasons

**Rating-** PG-13

-:-

Her eyes darted towards the newspaper which she firmly held her grip on. All she could think was how she felt so guilty. How she felt as if she had betrayed him. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it regardless of what _she _did. What she did was something she felt was right at the moment. She felt it was for the best. She knew she couldn't win everything.

She knew that her father couldn't win the election, especially without her vote. Now Vinnie Van Lowe was Sheriff Van Lowe while her father was Private Investigator Mars. Her father wasn't the master. She wasn't the master.

"Hey Dad," she muttered as she noticed the bald man slip in behind her to grab a cup of coffee.

"Morning Veronica." He smiled with a faint smile on as if it had been plastered on by a glue gun.

Veronica looked at her father, with sympathy and she knew that regardless of what she would do, her father would love her. Yet, she knew that, if she told him what she did, he would never look at her the same again. She grabbed the newspaper, crumbled underneath her touch, and stuffed it in her purse. Knowing that her father would be somewhat miserable, she didn't want to add to his misery.

"You know I love you, right?" Veronica asked her father, assuring him that she would never change her feelings for him ever. Even if she had voted for Vinnie Van Lowe instead of him. Even if she had cost him his campaign.

Keith raised his eyebrow as he leant forward, causing Veronica straighten her back in response, as if by instinct. "I know."

Smiling sweetly, Veronica grabbed a cup of coffee as she got off the chair she was sitting on. "Well, I'm going to head off, Dad." Walking towards the door, she set her hand on the doorknob, hesitating. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know _where_ she was going. Turning around, she was about to say something to her father, when she noticed she was the only one in the room. Trying to avoid the tears in her eyes, she walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her – shutting the guilt away in that little house.

Wrapping her arms around chest, she felt herself walking alone and in the rain. The rain was pouring hard that morning. The water droplets fell down onto her sweater and slid down the leather material, leaving a trail behind. Veronica wiped the tears which now had fused with the raindrops falling down on her face. She didn't even bother to put up her hood up, even though it was pouring.

She didn't know what to do. It was as if everything was falling apart. Everything _was_ falling apart, but she didn't want to admit it. She wanted for everything to be as it was before, as it was before Lily had died. She knew that because of her death, everything had broken apart.

"Hey stranger," someone muttered behind her. She whipped her head around as her gaze softened when she saw herself looking at Piz.

Piz, hair dripping wet, stepped forward, giving out his arms for her to get comfort. Smiling, she ran right into his arms and gripped onto him tightly, as if for dear life. She needed someone to hug – she needed him.

Piz wrapped his arms around her in response, holding her close to his heart. She could feel her heartbeat fasten its pace as she put her head in his neck. She nuzzled it as she sobbed reluctantly, feeling the tears just drop onto his shirt. All Piz could do was hold his heart next to him.

A few minutes had gone by when she let the words out her tiny, pink lips, "Logan."

Piz's eyes widened but dismissed it, knowing that she was in no condition to be spoken to about what she had just spoken. However, after she muttered her former lover's name over and over, he couldn't handle it.

"You love him." It was a statement, rather than a question – Veronica knew it. She knew that this conversation would be up for grabs one way or another. She just wished it didn't have to be right then and there.

"Piz, let me explain," Veronica muttered as Piz gently pushed her away from him. The rain continued to pour onto their heads, clothes. His hair was dripping in the rain and she knew that that was how he felt.

"No, Veronica. I know the way you look at him. You love him."

"Piz…" Veronica reasoned slightly as her voice cracked twice in the sentence, "Logan, he's my past. You are my present, and hopefully, my future. I only love you, not him."

Piz looked at her with tear stained cheeks, his eyes were beginning to brim tears. "I'm sorry." He left her, alone, drenched in the rain. And that when she realized something. She realized something big.

That was when she was actually alone in the world. And that she was defeated for the second time that day.

-:-

"Logan…" she muttered breathlessly as she found herself on the doorsteps of his penthouse. He stood in front of her, drenched in water. She smiled faintly knowing that he must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" Logan asked anxiously as he looked at the condition of Veronica. She was drenched in water, with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

She ran into his arms and grabbed him tightly around his chest. She sighed contently when he wrapped his arms around her instantaneously. He kissed the top of her forehead, muttering that everything would be alright.

She looked up at him, smiling fondly as she caressed his cheek. Tiptoeing, she reached his lips and captured it with one attempt. She heard him gasp before feeling his touch on her neck and then sliding its way to her waist. Realizing what he was doing, he pulled apart, looking into her eyes.

"What about Piz?" he asked, his voice tight. He felt agonized to say that name, knowing that Veronica would surely realize that he was there, and go back to him.

"There's no Piz. It's only you and me. Forever," she muttered before closing the gap in between them.

Logan smiled against her lips as he closed his eyes, the candlelight dim out with his mind to be in bliss. Veronica felt as thought she was really the one who brings victory. She brought victory to her love – her true love. And that was the way she intended it to be.

**Please review! It's my first VM one-shot, so please!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire **


End file.
